grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywood Hooligan
Hollywood Hooligan is a professional wrestler for Grim's Toy Show. FACE The Hollywood Hooligan appeared around the summer of 2017, starting off as a small name in GTS, Hooligan won the Hardcore title and a tag team title reign through the summer and fall before winner the Junk in the Trunk Briefcase. Cashing the title on Tommy Salami in November and winning the title again at Christmas Chaos 2017. Going into 2018 Hooligan lost the us belt, but won the gts title in January-February turning into a face. At Grimamania 2018, his first match at Grimamania he became runner-up in the Super-pop battle royal and won the food in the fridge briefcase, cashing it in later to become gts champion again. During the Red Van Dam story Hollywood turned towards Grim after he tried to kidnap him. Getting the loser belt twice. After this Hooligan started a feud with Mike Swanson for the IC Belt. At Suckslam Hooligan won the title in a first blood match befire losing it later because of Swanson in September. Hooligan took a small break after this before returning around october winning his 4th US title reign, losing it to Jimmy Rave at Christmas Chaos. Following this, GTS moved back to the yard and started feuding with Hooligan's former close friend Kurt Bale/A.W.E. Hooligan had to choose a side and after making it seem like he was with Bale's side, he attacked Bale sticking with GTS. After week's of attack's Hooligan put Bale into the back of his car, Hooligan didn't know that the trunk had something to open it, which allowed Bale to get out, but Bale left the YouTube title in the trunk. Hooligan took the title after that, and throughout the week fan's were stating how they wanted Hooligan to be champ, and on January 21 (filmed on the 20th) Hooligan pinned Kurt Bale outside a pizza shop to officially win the Youtube title and being one of few superstar's to win every gts title. https://mobile.twitter.com/TheHWHooligan In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' ** Cover Shot (Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) 2016 ** Star Maker (Bicycle High Knee) 2017-present *'Signature Moves' **Hangman DDT **Corkscrew senton **Superkick **Headscissors Takeover **Curb stomp **Arm wrench/pele kick combo **Starlight(short Arm knee strike to kneeling opponent) **Double stomp Championships & Accomplishments * GTS Wrestling ** GTS World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (3 Times) ** GTS United States Championship (5 times) ** GTS Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (4 times) **GTS Tag Team Championship (1 time; with Kurt Bale) **Christmas Chaos Winner (2017) - GTS United States Championship **GTS Loser Championship (2 time) **GTS Ruthless Rumble Championship (1 Time) **GTS Legendary Championship (1 Time, Inaugural) **Food in the Fridge (2018) **Junk in the Trunk (2017) **15th GTS Triple Crown Champion **13th GTS Grand Slam Champion Category:Male characters Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Non assholes Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS United States Champions Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2017) Category:Junk in the Trunk Winners Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:GTS Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:GTS Ruthless Rumble Championship Category:Food in the Fridge Winners Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions